Marth Once More
by surnia
Summary: She wasn't the princess nor exalt. Not anymore,at least. (Warning: character death)
1. Marth once More

**A/N: Bit of an AU where Lucina kills Robin in chapter 13. Robin is Lucina's mother to add a little more to the story. I wrote this earlier and would've posted it a week ago, but my computer crashed and I had been at a summer camp last week.**

* * *

"Father, no!"

Everything happened in a matter of seconds. The haste to block the Risen's blow. The undead soldier's eyes affixed lifelessly at its target: her father. She fussed over him in a matter that could only match her mother's, forcing tears to go unshed. The exalted stared with his mouth agape. "You called me 'father'." The man's expression was genuine confusion.  
Lucina mentally kicked herself. "Erm...May we speak in private?" She received a nod in response.

* * *

She wrapped her arms around her father as if in fear that he would fade away if let go. Tears spilled, soaking his armor as well as her own.

"...Chrom?" A feminine voice spoke, and Lucina felt an icy hand grip her heart.

Robin shook her head, both in disbelief and horror. Lucina's hand rested on Falchion, the only shard of her tattered world. Lucina's thoughts were broken by Robin's quiet voice. "...Are you really my daughter?" The snowy haired woman was hesitant. Lucina only gave a short nod.  
"She has the blood of the exalt, no doubt. The brand in her left eye proves it." Chrom chuckled. Lucina took a few steps fowards, as did Robin. A glimpse of the purple brand engraved into her mother's hand made Lucina's breath hitch. It was Grima's mark. Memories of her future darted in and out of her mind. Her heart raced.  
Her mother was slowly but surely being transformed into the same fell dragon that destroyed her world. The joy in Robin's eyes was genuine, but Lucina's mind was blank with fear. The snowy haired woman's lips began to form Lucina's name as the princess's sword stabbed through her stomach.

Robin gasped as her brown eyes widened. She stared down at Falchion impaling her, and then to Lucina. Tears once again stained her face as she met the dying eyes of her mother.  
"I-I'M SO SORRY!" Lucina shouted. Robin reached out and wiped away her daughter's tears, a weak smile plastered on her face. She fell with a thud as Lucina yanked Falchion out of her mother and threw it to the ground. Chrom yelled his wife's name and Lissa scrambled to her dying side. Lucina glared at her hands, now stained with the blood of Ylisse's queen and her mother.

* * *

Lucina sighed as she studied the maps before her, readjusting the worn cloak of her mother. She would've thanked Naga she wasn't killed on the spot, but Naga would not have wanted to be thanked by a murderer. Lucina secluded herself from the other shepherds, whom had given her glares or no attention whatsoever. Lucina was treated as a prisoner by most, including herself.  
"Milord, we're ready to retrieve the tear." Lucina pulled the cloak's hood over her face.  
"Thank you, Lucina." He replied. Lucina could hear the pain in his voice and the guilt too much to bear. She had been cutting down the Risen as quickly as possible, until a young man had tackled her.  
"Mother! It's you! I've finally found..." He was cut short when he observed Lucina's features. "You're... you're not..." Lucina gaze at his unruly royal blue hair and Naga's brand etched into his hand made her heart nearly stop.

The Shepherds had retrieved Naga's tear and were in high spirits. Morgan was immediately welcomed with open arms as Chrom's son. Lucina felt her heart shatter as he glared with bloodshot eyes.

He was mourning Robin openly, and resented Lucina whole-heartedly. Not like she blamed him. She hated herself,too.

In the few hours of the night, Lucina lay on her bed roll, glancing at the tiara she had once worn with pride. The golden wear was tossed to the corner of the tent. Not like she needed it.  
She wasn't the princess nor exalt. Not anymore, at least. She was a murderer with a broken soul. With a deep, low sigh, she gripped the hilt of her sword and a handful of her blue locks.  
Within only seconds, her hair as strewn on the floor, slipped on the mask she knew too well, and became the Hero-king once more.  
"No one would miss someone as selfish as me." She whispered in a monotone voice and fled into the night, leaving the parallel Falchion and tiara behind. No longer would she continue to live by the name Lucina, but by Marth once more.

* * *

"So what happened to the princess?" A red headed girl asked, clutching her pegasus toy.  
"Well, after sending Grima into its sleep once more, the exalt searched far and wide for the princess. She had disappeared without a trace. If not for his family, he would have been lost to grief."  
Marth took a shaky breath before continuing. "He raise his child with the love of both his wife and himself. Prince Morgan had grown into a kind young man. Eventually the princess was just a memory."  
Silence.  
Marth felt a tug on her cape. "Aw! But that's not a heroic ending!" A boy with wild dark brown hair and a brand to match her own cried. Several other children agreed. Marth only chuckled and looked from child to child, her eyes resting on a girl with the same fair blue locks and a tiara placed pridefully on her hand.

"I'm sorry, young man. But not every story can have a heroic ending."


	2. Hero King!

**A/N: I've been really down in the dumps lately, so I assumed that writing would cheer me up a little. I didn't have the intention of continuing this story, but I might as well publish this. It's a little shorter, but I don't really care. Merry Christmas, and happy new year in advance.**

* * *

"Hero King."  
Marth gasped, the locks of royal blue swaying with a jerk of her head. It was the boy she knew so well, yet she could not recognise him at all; he towered over Marth, brown eyes that once glared at her with the fiery rage of hot coals simmered to relief and guilt clashing internally. This boy, Marth noticed, still encased himself in his violet robes, the golden accents still glimmering in the light with pride;  
it brought a fresh pang of grief flowing through her veins. Marth spun once more in a futile attempt to leave the awestruck children, praying to the gods- or at least, who would listen- that the boy would leave her be.  
"Hero King!" He called out once more, his voice strained and desperate, a sort of tone Marth would never expect to hear. "Please, allow me to escort you to the royal palace. It would -"  
"My apologies, sire, but I must go. I do not wish to stir trouble among the royals." Marth readjusted her mask, fear curling in her heart. The prince only smiled, genuine or only a ruse, she could not tell.  
"No, no, no, Hero King. It would be an honor, I insist! Sir Frederick! Please escort our guest. Father..." Morgan paused, "...Lord Chrom would be eager to speak to our guest."  
Marth paled, her hand instinctively flexed to grip the silver sword resting in its sheath. She could find no escape from such a meeting, and fear wrestled with her mind, as the thought of testifying against her sins would be too much to bear. Marth sighed in defeat, and stood beside Frederick on horseback, knowing too well that she was out of luck. With a nod, Morgan stared towards the palace gates, Marth and Frederick in tow.

* * *

The silence was unbearable. Marth wanted the prince to shout, to scream, to scorn her for all of the sins she committed and threaten to execute her; he only sat on the opposite end of the elegant table, keeping thoughts to himself. Her mind was swimming with anxiety. What should she say? Could she speak a word without him cutting her off?  
"...Sire, when i-"  
"It's Morgan, Lucina. You should know that much."  
The girl flinched at his cold tone. "...Morgan, when is father going to arrive? I must be departing soon."  
Morgan only shrugged, refusing to meet her eyes. "He should be here any moment, though after your...departure, he's had a harder time rolling out of bed in the morning. If not for Frederick, I don't think he would get up at all. He won't even give his attention to me or little Luci. Just his duties as an exalt." Lucina's heart sank, guilt forming a tight knot in her stomach. Morgan brightened up, his eyes shining with a staged glint. "Enough about us, how has your life been these past handful of years? I'd love to hear about it." "I..."  
"We thought you were dead, Lucina. Dead! We already...," Morgan's voice cracked,"We already lost mother! Didn't you think we would grieve when we thought we lost you too?!" Sobs escaped his lips, his facade shattered. Lucina attempted to speak up, yet only gasped as a door creaked open to reveal Chrom, his eyes bloodshot and still adorning his nightclothes.  
"Honestly, Morgan. I thought Frederick told you to be not disturb me." He snapped at Morgan,whom was a blubbering mess. Chrom's eyes focused on his son, not noticing Lucina's presence until Morgan held up a shaking hand and gestured to the girl. The man's eyes widened and he took a hesitant step towards Lucina, as if she was a mirage and would disappear if he took a step closer.  
Lucina swallowed the lump in her throat. "Lord Chrom, I'm... I'm home." Chrom's breath hitched, and immediately engulfed her. His body was racked with low sobs.  
"Gods, Lucina. Why did you leave us all these years?"  
She had no response. Only a numbness that she had longed for so long.


End file.
